The present invention relates generally to receptacles, containers and the like, and, more particularly, to receptacles for safe storage and ultimate disposal of potentially injurious or contaminated implements such as used scalpel blades, hypodermic needles and like devices which pose a risk of causing infection or even disease by exposure to such implements.
With the advent of disposable medical implements such as surgical tools, hypodermic needles, scalpel blades and other sharp implements, a need has developed for a receptacle to safely store such implements after use without risk of exposing people to injury, infection or disease by improper handling, until proper disposal can be made. The tragic outbreak of the highly contagious AIDS disease has dramatically highlighted the need for safer handling, storage and disposal of such implements.
In the case of disposable hypodermic needles, it had been common practice to break or cut the needles prior to discarding the needle and syringe in order to reduce the size of the overall needle/syringe device and to eliminate the sharp point from the needle to reduce the risk of injury which might otherwise result from handling. In breaking or cutting the needles, however, it was determined that a substantial danger existed of accidental puncture during the breaking or cutting operation, thus exposing the holder to possible injury and, further, to possible infection or disease. In addition, any residual medication in the needle was susceptible to splattering onto the person or his clothes and there was a danger that potentially harmful fumes could be inhaled. Furthermore, the blades of the cutting tool became a breeding ground for germs, bacteria and other disease-causing micro-organisms to which the unsuspecting person cutting the needle is unnecessarily exposed.
Recently, an even greater danger has been recognized in connection with the handling and dismantling of used needles and other sharp medical implements. It is now recognized that certain diseases, most notably Hepatitis B, can be transmitted by covert percutaneous --i.e., by merely contacting the contaminated needle or implement.
As a result of the foregoing dangers, the preferred current practice is to dispose of such devices intact. Often, the needles are now re-capped after use with the protective sheaths used during shipment from the manufacturer, in order to prevent injury while carrying the device to a suitable disposal unit. This practice, however, often results in puncture wounds suffered while re-capping the needle point.
Although certain proposals have been advanced for eliminating some of the risks involved in the handling, storage and disposal of hypodermic needles and other sharp medical implements, they generally do not overcome all of the dangers. Often, they become the source of other problems. For example, there are several specially designed containers for storing used hypodermic needles, including some made of all plastic and some made of all cardboard, as identified, for example, in my co-pending application Serial No. 513,616, filed July 14, 1983, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Although such specially designed devices provide adequate results under certain circumstances, they do suffer certain disadvantages. For example, the plastic devices, being made of plastic, can be relatively expensive to use as a disposable storage container. In addition, the plastic and cardboard devices generally have thin or single-layer side walls which do not provide any added margin of safety against possible punctures or pokethrough. Furthermore, in all the containers, either the entire syringe/needle or the syringe with the needle stub is dropped vertically into the containers, thus creating a haphazard distribution of needles in the container. Such distribution usually results in an inefficiently filled container and can be the cause of possible injury to the user because of the haphazard arrangements of implements.
Another available device for the storage and disposal of used hypodermic needles is that sold under the designation "MED-SAFE" by Becton Dickenson & Co. of Rutherford, N.J. This device comprises a plastic jug-like container having a detachable circular cover which is cut with a "starburst" pattern to form a plurality of radially inwardly extending flaps. This device suffers similar drawbacks to those described above, including the haphazard distribution of implements dropped into the container. In addition, as used implements are pushed through the "starburst" arrangement of flaps, any medicines or other potentially contaminable liquid on the devices are apt to remain on the upper surfaces of the cover, thereby forming a breeding ground for germs, viruses and infectious diseases. Also, as implements are forced through the "starburst" flaps, contact is invariably made with such residual liquids on the flaps.
As set out in my aforesaid co-pending application, the receptacle disclosed therein (also sold under the mark "D.D.BOX" by D.D.Box Inc. of Paterson, N.J. and Highland Beach, Fla.) overcomes virtually all of the foregoing drawbacks. However, even with the advantages achieved by such receptacle, hospital administrators still express a desire for further safety features in storage/disposal receptacles, generally. For example, hospital personnel express a desire for a storage/ disposal container which provides protection against injury from or contact with discarded implements even where the container has been overfilled, and which provides complete protection against poke-through of needles or other implements stored therein. Continuing concern is also expressed for increasing the protection against the risk of disease transmitted by covert percutaneous, and for a means to prevent access to or contact with the implements stored in the container. Also, it is desired that even though the container maybe intended to be disposable, it should nonetheless be decorative so that it will be attractive to look at, especially when placed in patient rooms and other places frequented by patients, visitors and, or course, hospital personnel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved receptacle for storage and disposal of hypodermic needles, scalpels and other sharp or pointed implements which pose a health risk by reason of injury, puncture or even mere contact (hereinafter referred to collectively as "potentially injurious implements", or simply "disposable implements"). It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved receptacle for storing potentially injurious implements, which is sturdy and resistant to puncture by the implements retained therein, yet permits convenient and complete disposal of the implements.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new and improved receptacle for storage and disposal of potentially injurious implements, which is adapted to receive implements in a compact side-by-side horizontal configuration for maximum storage capacity. It is another object of the invention to provide such a receptacle which further prevents any implements stored therein from falling out after they have been inserted therein, and which provides a permanently sealable disposable container which can be conveniently discarded in an appropriate disposal facility. In addition, it is an object of the invention to provide such a receptacle which provides protection against contact with or injury from such implements.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved receptacle for storing potentially injurious implements, which is compact, and can be conveniently mounted to any wall or other desired structure, yet can also be decorated for producing an attractive receptacle which can be installed in doctor offices, patient rooms or other hospital areas.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved receptacle for storage and disposal of potentially injurious implements, which provides complete disposability yet provides a completely secure container that can be locked to prevent access by unauthorized persons. As a result, the receptacle can be safely installed in doctor offices, patient rooms, etc. without fear of entry by unauthorized persons.
The foregoing specific objects and advantages of the invention are illustrative of those which can be achieved by the present invention and are not intended to be exhaustive or limiting of the possible advantages which can be realized. Thus, these and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description herein or can be learned from practicing the invention, both as embodied herein or as modified in view of any variations which may be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, the present invention resides in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.